


K&L Activism

by laubrown1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #MeToo, Activism, F/F, Feminism, LGBTQ rights, Love, Romance, Sex (mentioned), Smut (mentioned), Women's Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laubrown1/pseuds/laubrown1
Summary: An AU in which Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor are famous activists for women's rights and LGBTQ rights and are dating.





	K&L Activism

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something like this for a long time. With Kara and Lena as activists. I've planned out and added things on. 
> 
> Heads up, another great series is mentioned and #MeToo is mentioned.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor were two women with names in the making.

 

They are activists for women’s rights and LGBTQ rights.

 

They’re also dating.  

 

They’re both in the public eye.

 

They have a TV show. It’s called “ _K &L”_. They bring on guests and celebrities and they talk about issues going on in the world such as the #MeToo movement, women’s rights, LGBTQ rights, and so on. They constantly say that women need to stick together and not be in competition.

 

Lena recently wrote a book. In it, she writes about her experiences growing up and all the obstacles she had to overcome being a woman and a gay woman. There’s also a little piece about Kara in the book. :)

 

Both of these women felt isolated growing up with their sexualities. :(

 

Kara sings. She’s currently working on an album. She sings at Women Marches and Pride Parades. Lena cheers on her girlfriend in the audience. Kara will sometimes pull Lena up on stage with her.  

 

The couple is close friends with Ellen DeGeneres.

 

In their downtime, Kara and Lena like to pig on food, go out to eat at restaurants, go to concerts, watch movies, binge Carmilla, make love and have hot sex, and enjoy each other’s company. ;)

 

Kara and Lena are looking forward to spending more time together and changing the world. :)

 

 


End file.
